85st coffee Shop
by Noonayaa
Summary: Yifan yang sangat menyukai Zitao dan Zitao yang sangat anti dengan Yifan. Sepenggal cerita sederhana tentang bagaimana Yifan yang notabene pemilik 85st coffee shop mendapatkan hati bawahannya , seorang gadis yang hobi mengamuk dan meneriakinya. Oh jangan lupakan bumbu bumbu kehidupan di sekitar mereka yang tidak kalah menarik/ KrisTao Fanfiction/OFFICIAL COUPLE / EXO OT 12/ RnR


_**Noonaya Proudly Presents**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **85st Coffee Shop**_

* * *

 _ ***Nb. Genderswitch for all uke, Official couple, DLDR, No COPAS!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **85st Coffee Shop, Gangnam District.**_

 _ **Pukul 06.00.**_

 **.**

"Setidaknya cemaskan sedikit adik mu itu Wu Yi Fan!" Teriakan Zitao barusan membuat lelaki yang dipanggil Yifan mendelik tidak suka.

"Tidak mau" Ia bukannya benar-benar tidak mau mencemaskan adiknya hanya saja ia ingin menggoda gadis bremabut blonde sepinggang dengan tubuh ramping diahadapannya.

Zitao lagi-lagi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kali ini ia menghela nafas yang sangat panjang. Kedua tangannya terlipat didada dan air muka zitao sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Terserah kau saja lah, Aku sudah muak mengurusi mu daritadi" Zitao mengibaskan tangannya tanda ia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan musuh sekaligus atasannya yang sedaritadi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir menyangkut adik nya yang akan tiba.

Zitao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruangan Yifan, kepalanya berdenyut kencang rasanya ingin meledak menghadapi tingkah yifan yang kelewat keras kepala. Entah terbuat dari apa kepala yifan , kenapa lelaki jakung dengan ketampanan diluar batas itu tidak pernah bisa melunakkan egonya sedikit saja. Sedikit saja, dan mungkin Zitao akan menyembah Buddha jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kumohon siapapun bujuk TUAN Wu itu untuk segera berangkat ke bandara !" Entah berbicara kepada siapa, ia berteriak asal namun tidak ada yang mendengar karena terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaan nya masing-masing.

Suara nyaring telepon genggam milik Zitao membuat nya semakin kesal saja. Setan mana yang menelepon nya ditengah kekacauan seperti ini.

" _Kembali keruangan ku"_

Pip

Setan mana lagi kalau bukan Wu Yi Fan.

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak dan Zitao ingin menjatuhkan rahangnya kelantai kafe saat ini juga. Ingin sekali Zitao siram ruangan yifan dengan minyak tanah diari gudang dan membakarnya menggunakan batang korek api.

"APALAGI?!"

Yifan tersenyum seperti orang gila, setidaknya itu menurut Zitao padahal senyuman yang ditunjukkan yifan cukup untuk membuat hati beribu-ribu gadis diluar sana menjerit jatuh cinta. Ia bangkit dari bangku kuasa nya dan berjalan mendekati gadis blonde yang mengenakan apron coklat tua dengan lambang Coffee shop miliknya diujung kiri. Sekarang ia tepat dihadapan Zitao. Kedua tangan nya bergerak menyentuh bahu zitao pelan dan mengelusnya tanpa ragu. Zitao mendelik horror kearah Yifan.

"Eii, lihat kau akan bertambah tua jika kebanyakan berteriak Huang"

"Singkirkan tangan mu WU!" Zitao melepas paksa tangan Yifan dari bahunya.

"Yixing jiejie akan tiba 10 menit lagi di bandara. Kau harus sesegera mungkin kesana untuk menjemputnya atau tidka dia akan menangis tersesat seperti waktu itu!" Zitao melempar kunci mobil yang reflek Yifan tangkap dengan tangan kanan nya.

"Ya ya ya, berhentilah mengoceh panjang lebar sayang" Yifan menarik tubuh gadis dihadapannya untuk mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan tepat dikening. Hal itu sudah cukup membuat zitao bungkam dengan wajah semerah saus tomat dan mendorong yifan menjauh darinya.

"PERGILAH WU! YA TUHAN AKU BISA DIMARAHI IBUMU NANTI JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MENJEMPUT ADIK TERSAYANG MU ITU!" Zitao menghentakkan kakinya kelantai dengan kesal namun itu justru terlihat sangat imut dimata seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"Kubilang jangan berteriak, nanti kau akan bertambah tua" Yifan heran dengan gadis berambut blonde sepinggang ini sangat hobi meneriaki nya. Jadi Tuan Wu Yi fan, bagaimana kau bisa berfikir Zitao tidak meneriakimu setiap harinya jika kau bertingkah menjengkelkan dan keras kepala setiap detiknya?

Di dapur kafe, Minseok menghela nafas yang tak kalah panjang dari milik zitao tadi dan memutar bola matanya malas. Beda dengan Minseok, Jongdae menghiraukan partner in crime yang selalu bertengkar setiap harinya itu lebih memilih mencicipi tiramisu yang baru saja selesai dibuat kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya jongdae dengan bodohnya sambil menatap minseok.

"Kenapa apanya?" Oh Tuhan, terkadang ia menyesal memiliki kekasih seperti jongdae yang selalu membuka percakapan dengan hal bodoh seperti barusan.

"Kenapa bisa seenak ini? Tidak salah aku memilihmu menjadi kekasihku minseok-ah" Sekarang Jongdae tersenyum lima jari dan minseok menampar keningnya meratapi kebodohan jongdae.

"YA! Daripada kalian seperti itu lebih baik bantu kami !" Chanyeol datang membawa dua tumpuk kerdus ditangannya. Rupanya ia tengah memindahkan bahan persediaan kedalam gudang makanan.

"Kemari kau tuan kerdus, bantu kami mengangkat ini semua" Jongin menyeret Jongdae paksa untuk menjauh dari minseok. Sedangkan sosok yang diseret, meronta tidak terima persis seperti anak kecil.

"Bagus, bawa dia jauh-jauh dariku jongin. Aku sedang alergi dengannya" Ucap minseok yang kembali melakukan aktivitas tertundanya tadi, mencuci gelas-gelas kopi yang menumpuk.

"KAU JAHAT SAYANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?" Yifan sedaritadi sibuk dengan cermin yang sebelumnya memang ia simpan didalam laci mobil.

Seseorang tolong ingatkan zitao untuk minum obat penenangnya nanti saat dirumah. Perempatan muncul dikening zitao. Ia sudah mengumpat sedaritadi namun lagi-lagi yifan tidak menggubrisnya.

"Bisakah kita turun sekarang dan menemui adikmu? Mungkin saja dia sekarang tengah menangis kebingungan karena gege tersayangnya belum datang-datang juga" Zitao berucap sembari memejamkan matanya. Lelah dengan keadaan ini.

"Sebentar, poniku belum rapih. Apa kau tidak membawa minyak rambutku?" Sekarang tangan yifan sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi laci mobilnya.

' **Wu Bangsat Yi Fan'**

Umpat Tao dalam hati.

"HOHOI! LIHATLAH PANGERAN, KAU BAHKAN MAMPU MELUMPUHKAN HATI SEMUA NONA MUDA MAUPUN TUA, BAHKAN GAY DIDALAM SANA NANTI TANPA PERLU MENGGUNAKAN MINYAK RAMBUTMU!"

"Tidak cukup untuk melumpuhkan hati gadis yang tengah duduk disampingku saat ini"

Zitao mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lagi. Jengah dengan sikap atasan nya. Jika ia tidak ingat bahwa ia masih membutuhkan uang untuk membiayai hidupnya dan adiknya mungkin ia akan melempar surat pengunduran diri tepat didepan wajah Yifan.

"Baiklah aku yang akan menemui adikmu sendiri" Zitao baru saja ingin bangkit dari duduknya namun Yifan menahan tangannya.

"Jangan marah, kan aku bercanda" Yifan menampilkan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buatnya dan tao ingin muntah saat ini juga.

TOLONG BANTU TAO UNTUK MENAMPAR TUAN WU YANG TERHORMAT INI.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang nan ramping milik seorang gadis bermarga Wu melangkah tanpa beban menuju arah eskalator untuk mengambil koper miliknya. Rambut coklat bergelombang sepinggang itu mengayun anggun diterpa semilir angin dingin menampakkan kesan cantik dan natural dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Kaus tebal panjang yang dilapisi hoodie pink dengan berbalut mantel coklat kesayangannya membuat gadis itu tetap merasa hangat . Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak menggunakan pakaian berbahan tipis saat musim dingin menyapa dirinya yang baru saja tiba di negeri gingseng ini bukan?

Wu Yi Xing. Gadis bermarga Wu dengan sejuta pesona yang dapat melumpuhkan hati jutaan pria diluar sana mendesah tidak suka saat melihat betapa ramainya orang disana untuk mengambil kopernya masing-masing. Perjalanan Beijing-Seoul sudah cukup melelahkan baginya dan sepertinya ia belum bisa mengistirahatkan badannya dikasur yang empuk melihat akan betapa lamanya ini dapat berakhir.

Alis Yixing mengkerut secara tiba-tiba. Ia menggigit ujung kukunya sembari berfikir serius.

"Eumm, Aku bawa koper warna apa ya tadi?"

Oh Tuhan, tolong ingatkan siapapun bahwa Yixing memang gadis yang pelupa. Yixing bahkan sering meminum ulang obat penambah darahnya karena lupa bahwa ia sudah meminumnya ia bisa meminumnya hingga enam kali dan hal itu cukup membuat satu keluarga Wu khawatir dengan yixing.

Tubuh rampingnya berusaha menyusup masuk kedalam kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menanti untuk mengambil koper. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu koper yang lewat diatas mesin eskalator namun ia tidak menemukan koper miliknya sampai ia menoleh kebelakang dan sangat terkejut mendapati sosok laki-laki dengan setelan jas hitam berbalut mantel tebal membawa sebuah koper yang sangat yixing kenal.

"YAAAAK! KEMARIKAN KOPERKU PENDEK!" Presetan dengan menjadi pusat perhatian, yixing memilih berlari dan menerjang laki-laki tersebut dan-

'BRUKKKKK'

-badan Yixing menimpa badan kokoh laki-laki yang ia terjang tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menatap marah pada sang lelaki yang terkejut dirinya diterjang secara tiba-tiba.

"Tuan JoonMyeon?! Anda tidak apa-apa?!" Seru lelaki disampingnya, membantu sosok yang diterjang oleh yixing untuk berdiri.

Yixing meronta kasar saat Joonmyeon, lelaki yang diterjang barusan terhalangi oleh badan yang bisa kita sebut pengawal pribadinya. Joonmyeon menampilkan ekspresi tidak suka pada gadis yang menerjangnya barusan.

"Sehun kau bisa berhenti. Aku akan berbicara dengannya"

Oh Sehun, pengawal pribadi joonmyeon ragu untuk menyingkir, ia tak punya kuasa saat kalimat perintah keluar dari mulut sang tuan mudanya kemudian ia mengangguk paham, mengambil jarak yang tidak jauh dari sisi joonmyeon adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk berjaga-jaga jika gadis gila itu menerjang tuannya.

Joonmyeon mengangkat dagunya seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?' dengan tatapan sedingin es namun hal itu tak membuat yixng gentar sekalipun. Tangan yixing terlipat didada, emosi tersulut saat melihat joonmyeon melakukan hal barusan. Menurut yixing, lelaki dengan stelan jas mahal dihadapannya ini malah terlihat tengah meremehkan nya.

"ITU MILIKKU DASAR PENDEK!" Telunjuk lentik yixing menunjuk koper yang ada disamping joonmyeon.

"Baiklah, siapa yang barusan kau sebut pendek dasar kurus?"

"KAU TENTU SAJA! KAU BILANG AKU APA?!KURUS?!"

"YAAAAAAA!"

"TUAN MUDA!"

Kali ini lebih sadis dan tidak tahu diri yixing menjambak rambut hitam legam milik joonmyeon tanpa ampun. Sang pengawal yang shock dengan kejadian barusan kembali berusaha memisahkan gadis yang menurutnya gila ini dari tuan muda nya.

"Auuh dasar gadis gila! Ambil koper itu jika kau mau! Aku bahkan bisa membeli pabrik nya jika aku ingin!" Joonmyeon memegang kepalanya pening, jambakan gadis itu benar-benar bukan main. Kaki kanannya menendang koper miliknya kehadapan sang gadis, lagipula tidak ada barang penting miliknya didalam sana, hanya satu stel jas bermerk , beberapa stel baju santai dengan merk pull&bear dan salah satu parfum koleksi limited edition nya ekhem, ok aku mengerti bahwa kau memang terlampau tajir joonmyeon. Dengan cepat ia berlalu tidak ingin berlama-lama terlibat lebih panjang dengan gadis gila yang tidak ia ketahui namanya tersebut.

Senyuman lebar terulas diwajah yixing saat koper berwarna merah ada dihadapannya. Ia menggerutu sejenak mengumpati lelaki yang dipanggil-panggil joonmyeon oleh si pengawal lalu segera berjalan keluar gate sembari menyeret koper merah itu dengan langkah kecil yang gembira.

"YIXING JIE JIE!" Suara familiar itu memasuki gendang telinga yixing, kedua matanya menangkap sosok Zitao dan Yifan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya ditempat duduk ruang tunggu.

"Ya Tuhan, apa ada badai didalam sana? kenapa rambut mu berantakan begini jie?" Zitao tampak khawatir melihat kondisi yixing yang sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Mana mungkin ada badai didalam bandara zitao" Yifan menyahuti kalimat gadis blonde itu dengan tatapan 'Apa kau bercanda?'

"Diam Kau Wu!"

"Tenanglah Zitao, hanya saja tadi ada yang mengambil koperku dan kami bertengkar hebat didalam, tapi akhirnya aku mendapatkan koperku kembali! Lihat!" Yixing dengan bangga menunjukkan koper sedang berwarna merah yang ia seret sedaritadi.

Zitao dan Yifan terdiam sejenak. Matanya saling bertatapan seakan mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan memaklumi tingkah laku yixing yang seperti ini. Sudah biasa.

"Seingat percakapan kita ditelepon beberapa jam yang lalu saat sebelum berangkat, kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak membawa koper sama sekali karena terlalu benci untuk menunggu saat pengambilan koper di eskalator jie"

Oh tidak, Yixing lupa hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan, ini sangat berat! Melebihi berat badan Minseok ku" Jongdae mengeluh saat berusaha mengangkat tiga tumpuk kardus didepan nya.

"AKU MENDENGARNYA JONGDAE!"

 _Gulp._

Jongdae menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendengar teriakan sang kekasih dari dapur café, ia melupakan fakta bahwa kekasi dengan pipi bakpaunya itu memiliki indra pendengaran yang cukup tajam.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau mengeluh sialan! Cepat angkat semua ini supaya kita bisa beristirahat lebih awal" Jongin memberikan tatapan membunuhnya dan hal tersebut cukup membuat jongdae bregerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

' _Klining'_

"Minseok Eonni?~" suara lembut yang berasal dari seorang gadis berseragam tingkat SMA menyapa gendang telinga seluruh penghuni yang ada disana. Senyuman secarah matahari dan sehangat angin musim semi itu tampaknya selalu sukses membuat lelaki manapun terpikat hanya dalam satu kali tatapan mata.

"Eoh? Pagi sekali kau datang lu?" Minseok datang dari balik pintu dapur lengkap dengan apron coklat tua khas milik coffee shop Yifan. Ia tengah mengeringkan kedua tangannya menggunakan serbet kering yang ia bawa dari dapur.

"SELAMAT PAGI NONA XI YANG MANIS~" Suara berat khas milik seorang Park Chanyeol barusan cukup terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga minseok. Minseok mendelik tajam kearah chanyeol yang saat ini tengah tersenyum layaknya idiot dibalik etalase roti dan kue.

"Kerasukan apa dia?" Luhan bertanya dan mendapatkan gidikkan bahu minseok dengan maksud berkata 'ntah lah'

"Jadi, bisakah kau kenalkan aku pada tuan putri disamping mu lu?"

Arah mata luhan mengikuti tatapan yang ditujukan untuk seseorang disampingnya. Luhan seketika mengerti akan perubahan sikap seorang park dihadapannya yang biasanya selalu memarahi bahkan mencaci maki dirinya, kini ntah kerasukan setan apa dia memuji luhan cantik dipagi hari, ya park itu hanya sedang membujuk luhan untuk mengenalkannya pada gadis beralmameter dengan logo sekolah yang sama dengan miliknya.

" Kau ingin mengenalnya?" Luhan bertanya pada gadis disampingnya.

"Tidak mau, dia tampak seperti idiot." Ringan sekali tanpa beban kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibir sang gadis membuat Chanyeol tertohok mendengarnya.

Baiklah, untuk kali pertama seorang Park Chanyeol ditolak mentah-mentah dengan seorang gadis SMA.

"PFT BHUAHAAHAHAHA" Jongin yang sebenarnya baru ikut bergabung langsung tertawa sangat keras.

"pft.. ayolah dia bukan 'tampak idiot' tapi memang 'benar-benar idiot' " Jongin menambahkan disela tawanya mengakibatkan cetakan loyang bundar milik minseok yang beberapa menit lalu ia ambil dari dapur mendarat mulus menghantam kepalanya, bersamaan itu minseok menjerit histeris sembari menjambak rambut chanyeol sadis.

Jongdae yang baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan 'mari mengangkat kardus-kardus sialan berisi kopi, gula, dan sebagainya itu kedalam gudang' shock melihat kekasihnya sangat nafsu sekali menjambak rambut chanyeol, padahal saat mereka bercinta minseok tak pernah senafsu itu padanya/PLAK. Saddap jongdae! Fikiran mu itu astaga hanya seputar ranjang saja.

"Bisakah kau berikan ini lagi padanya jika ia kemari ?" suara luhan memecahkan lamunan jongdae tentangpikiran ranjangnya tadi.

"Untuk Sehunssi bukan?" Jongdae tersenyum menerima kotak container bening dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar berisi pai bluberry.

Mata Luhan berbinar saat kata 'Sehun' disebut barusan. Ia mengangguk antusias yang membuat jongdae terkekeh pelan.

"Kau bisa percayakan itu padaku" Ucap Jongdae yang setelahnya tersenyum simpul. Luhan dan temannya pamit untuk pergi karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan segara dimulai dan tentu keduanya tidka ingin terlambat bukan?

"BAIKLAH PARK KAU HARUS MENGGANTI DUA KALI LIPAT DARI LOYANG YANG KAU LEMPAR TADI SIALAN!" Minseok masih nafsu sekali menjambak chanyeol yang sudah hampir pingsan. Jongdae tidak tau bahwa kekasih nya bisa seganas itu.

"Kenapa ia tak bisa senafsu itu padaku saat bercinta?"

"Kau perlu menambahkan beberapa obat perangsang bung" Jongin sudah ikut bergabung dengan jongdae rupanya. Ia menyodorkan botol kecil berisi cairan yang dimaksud tadi. Kedua nya sama-sama tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau memang sahabatku"

"10.000 won" Jongin membuat tanda 'uang dulu setelahnya kau akan dapat barang ini' dengan jemari kanan nya.

Oh. Bolehkah jongdae menarik lagi kata 'sahabat' yang barusan ia lontarkan untuk jongin? Ia sungguh menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Sudah lama sekaliiii sebenarnya ingin mengembalikan mood menulis fanfic exo di akun ini ^^ namun baru kesampaian. Maaf banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun alur yang berantakan ini ugh. Sepertinya cukup sampai sini dulu, terimakasih- mind to review?


End file.
